Violetshine/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Violetkit |rogue=Violetkit, Violetpaw |apprentice=Violetpaw |warrior=Violetshine |queen=Violetshine |mother=Pebbleshine |father=Hawkwing |sister=Twigbranch |foster mothers=Lilyheart, Pinenose |foster brothers=Larksong, Slatefur, Puddleshine, Birchbark |foster sisters=Leafshade, Honeyfur, Lioneye |mate=Tree |mentors= Dawnpelt, Rabbitleap |unofficial mentor=Needletail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Violetshine is a white she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes. She and her sister were found abandoned in a tunnel underneath a Thunderpath by Alderpaw and Needlepaw. They are named Violetkit and Twigkit and are taken back to the Clans. At a Gathering, it is decided that Violetkit would go to ShadowClan and Twigkit would go to ThunderClan due to both Clans finding the kits. Violetkit is raised differently than her sister due to the rebellious apprentices in ShadowClan. She renames herself Violetpaw when she and Needletail leave ShadowClan to join Darktail's group with Needletail as her unofficial mentor. However, Violetpaw returns to ShadowClan and chooses to stay when Darktail and his Kin take over the Clan. After discovering how cruel Darktail was, Violetpaw is caught helping cats escape and Needletail sacrifices herself for Violetpaw. She joins SkyClan with Twigpaw and Hawkwing, her father, and is given her warrior name, Violetshine in honor of her mother, Pebbleshine. She becomes friends with Tree, a loner who can speak to dead cats, and the two become mates. History ''A Vision of Shadows :She and her sister are found by Alderpaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, and Needlepaw of ShadowClan abandoned in a tunnel besides a Thunderpath. The two apprentices name them Violetkit and Twigkit and take the helpless kits back to the Clans, since they found no trace of their mother. They are believed to be a part of a prophecy by the other Clans, so each Clan takes an interest in them. In the meantime, she and her sister are fostered by Lilyheart, a nursing queen in ThunderClan. At a Gathering, it is agreed that Violetkit would go to ShadowClan with Needlepaw and Twigkit would go to ThunderClan with Alderpaw. The apprentices are distraught at the separation of the sisters, but agree to meet in secret to let Twigkit and Violetkit see each other. :Violetkit is fostered by Pinenose and her kits, Lionkit, Birchkit, Slatekit and Puddlekit. Pinenose icily keeps her distance from Violetkit, but the young kit finds comfort in Needlepaw. Needlepaw joins Darktail group, and Violetkit follows. She is renamed as Violetpaw, but she realizes she prefers the comforts of ShadowClan, and returns. ShadowClan uneasily welcomes her back and Dawnpelt becomes her mentor. When Darktail and his Kin take over ShadowClan, Violetpaw chooses to stay in ShadowClan with Needletail. However, she and the other ShadowClan cats realize too late how destructive Darktail is, and Violetpaw assists the elders and queens to escape. Darktail takes a special interest in Violetpaw, and trusts her. When he discovers Violetpaw's betrayal, he attempts to kill her but Needletail sacrifices herself for Violetpaw. :SkyClan returns to the lake, and she joins the Clan with Twigpaw and their father, Hawkwing. She enjoys spending time with her father, pleased how much they have in common, and is chosen to go on a mission to find missing cats back at the gorge. She earns her warrior name Violetshine in honor of her mother, Pebbleshine. She becomes close friends with Tree, a special cat who can speak to the dead. She helps Tree adjust to Clan life and Tree helps with her grief for Needletail's death. :Violetshine is sadden when Tree chooses to stay behind when SkyClan leaves the lake for the gorge. However, Twigbranch and other warriors from the Clans rescue SkyClan from dangerous floods, and the SkyClan cats agree to return to where they belong. With Tree's help, Violetshine and Twigbranch finally meet their mother before she joins StarClan. Pebbleshine says how proud she is of her kits, and reveals Violetshine is expecting kits. The cats return home where Violetshine begins her new life with Tree. Detailed description '''Violetshine' is a small white she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes. She has glossy, short fur,Revealed on Kate'sBlog and wide paws. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more...''}} External links * References and citations de:Veilchenglanzru:Фиалочкаfi:Violetshinefr:Violetshinepl:Fiołkowy Blask Category:Main article pages